


My Hero

by JulietWayne



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Steve thought third times the charm, but will the fourth time can truly be the one?





	My Hero

You’ve only been in New York for less than a week and Alex was asking to you see already. The nerve of the guy, he has the audacity to say he wanted to see you after he dumped you eight months ago for someone else because he gave you the speech of ‘I’ve met someone while we’re seeing each other, I’m sorry’. At this point, you weren’t heartbroken about it; you’re just pissed. He messaged you the second time about 3 hours later after the original text, letting you know he misses you. You have blocked the number from there and you needed to vent. 

You called Natasha hoping that she would be able to help you with your dilemma but to your luck, she has work to do and won’t be back until two days later. You sighed decided to head to your favorite diner. You’re hungry and pissed and you need to get some food in you, ASAP. 

You finished your delicious meal but soon after rudely interrupted by the last person you wanted to see, “[Name]? I’ve been waiting for your reply.” you swear you felt your food go back up to your throat but pushed it down. You were sitting by the bar stool as Alex invited himself to seat beside you. 

“Alex” you try to smile and not hit the guy, “Sorry, I’ve been busy” you said. He sat next to you, putting his arm around your waist. You slowly moved away from him but he kept pulling you back to him. 

“Well you’re here now. Like to go somewhere to catch up?” this time, you pushed away from Alex, this is getting out of hand and he’s getting really creepy. You need to get away fast. 

“Alex, leave me alone okay? I don’t really want to talk to you“ 

“I’m sure, I can change your mind” Alex smirked

“Hi Honey, sorry I’m late” a guy stood behind you and Alex. You noticed that he has the bluest eyes, you’ve ever seen, he smiled at you softly, “Is this guy bothering you?” 

“Who are you?” Alex asked rudely, glaring at you’re hero, he politely answered the question. 

“I’m her boyfriend” he looked at you again, the cap hides his beautiful eyes but from where your sitting, you can see the true color. 

When you finally cued in to what this guy is trying to do, you played along, “Hey Honey, that’s okay. I know you’re busy at work” you got up from your seat and stood beside your hero.

“Alex, I would like you meet my boyfriend—“ 

“Steve. Nice to meet you” he said friendly but with a hint of ‘back off’, “Are you ready to go? I hope I didn’t make you wait too long” 

“No, not at all. Are you ready to go?” you asked, he nods at you and flashing you a smile. Steve put his arm around your shoulder, leaving Alex in a state of shock. 

Steve lead you outside and walked a few blocks before removing his arm around you, “Are you alright?” he asked. 

You took a deep breath before answering him, “Yeah, thank you so much for getting me out of that. He doesn’t really know boundaries are,” 

“I couldn’t watch so I thought I’d help out” he smiled shyly, “I hope you, I didn’t invade your space putting my arm around you,” he scratched the back of neck feeling embarrassed about his actions 

“You have to make it believable and he bought it,” you gave a dismissed wave of your hand, “You’re quiet the good actor. How can I repay you?” 

He held up his hands, “oh please, you don’t have to! I just really wanted to help” 

“I can buy desserts, just wanted to say my thanks” but then you realized you don’t want to seem to be too forceful about it “I mean— if you want to at least! I—I don’t want to seem like—“ 

Steve chuckled, “alright, I’ll go. I mean, how can you say no to desserts right?” 

You found two seats just in front of the desert shop for you and Steve to chat and enjoy the delicious dessert. He said that he would bring the food out while you look for seats. You also try to argue about paying but he said it’s his treat. Seriously, he helped you out already and now he’s paying for dessert? How sweet is this guy. 

“One cheesecake and a tea. I hope you like the tea, I picked out. I forgot to ask which one you prefer” setting down the tray at the table. 

“Steve this plenty, I’m sure the tea that you picked up is great” he took a seat across from you, “Ladies first” he gestured. You took one of the small spoons and take a piece of the cheesecake. You give happy sigh, closing your eyes savoring the sweetest of the dessert. You heard Steve chuckled at your reaction, breaking your happy spell. 

“Feeling better?” you smiled sheepishly

“Such a good comfort food” you said to him

“Not having a good day?” he asked about to take his bite out of the cheesecake, “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking” 

You shook your head, he deserve at least an explanation but you didn’t want to bother this beautiful stranger with your problems, though he was kind enough to ask, “Yeah, sort of. Alex dumped me a few months ago and he told me that he was seeing someone else while he was seeing me” you another piece to give you a little courage to keep going. 

“He gave me this speech about liking me and but I deserve someone that will picked me first instead of being the second option. Then not too long ago when I go back from back. He messaged me that he wanted to see me” 

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up and—“ 

You laugh softly at his reaction, how to felt bad that he brought up some painful past, “Honestly, it doesn’t bother me anymore, not in that way. I’m just angry. I was hoping to see my friend today but she was working and I needed to vent” 

“I’m glad, I was able to come to your rescue” he smiled that reaches his eyes. 

“You are truly my hero” You and Steve talked for another 2 hours, learning about what you guys do, interest and relationships. Steve was so fun and comfortable to talk to that you didn’t even know it was time to go. 

“So, such a nice guy like you, you must have someone in your life” Steve shook his head, smiling sadly.

“Once but work kept me busy, I thought I wouldn’t have time for dating. So, no- just me” you frowned at his response, you knew how that felt. You thought Alex was someone that you can see yourself with but you thought wrong. 

“I know how you feel. I mean, most of the guys that I met is either, taken, married or into guys” you love your friends and I’m sure they will love to meet as handsome at Steve. Not only that, he’s a gentleman too.

Steve was about to say something when his phone beeped in his pocket, quickly glancing at it. 

“I think duty calls. I’m sorry to leave but—“ you gave another dismissed wave

“Work is work. I understand. I appreciate you keeping me company for this long” 

“I like your company—“ then you both realized that you haven’t even introduce yourself, you laughed making him smile in the process. 

“How rude of me, I’m [Name]” he extended his hand to you and pulling you up from your seat. 

He smiled, “That’s a beautiful name, [Name]” he repeated. You swear your fifty shades of red right now.

“I don’t mean to be so straight forward but—well I hope—Do you think I’ll see you again?” 

He was still holding your hand; you swear you can hear your heart pounding, let’s just hope that he doesn’t hear it. “I—of course. I would like that. I hope so at least” you smiled. You slowly let go of his hand as you pulled your phone out of your purse. 

“We can exchange numbers then feel free to—you know, if you just feel like chatting” Steve nodded, while he hands you his phone. 

“Will do,” he said handing you back your phone and you did the same, “Are you sure, you don’t want me to walk you home?” 

You shook your head, “I’m not too far away from here. I will be fine” 

“Can you let me know, when you get home safely?” 

“I will Steve, Goodnight” 

“Goodnight [Name]” 

 

Two days later, you finally got sometime to hang out with Natasha. You told her that Alex messaged you last week and bumped into him at your favorite diner. 

“Now, I have to find a different diner and honestly that’s one of the best ones” you said before taking a sip of your morning coffee. 

“Do you want me to beat him up for you? I can do it. It’s easy,” she said nonchalantly. You don’t doubt that Natasha can beat the crap out of Alex but what scares you are the things she can do to make him suffer. 

“Alright, before you go all avenger on him. Don’t. He’s just a waste of energy, time and effort” Natasha nod.

“On that note, are you seeing someone?” she asked out of the blue, Natasha know very well how your doing on that department, you were curious as to why she even asked. 

“No, well—kind off?” Natasha raised her eyebrow at you, “It’s—not seeing but I’m interested in someone” 

“Who would that be?” she pressed

“I’m not telling you because for all I know you would doing a background check on the guy and then you’ll scare him away once you met him,” she set her cup down, crossing her arms. 

“You very well know that I don’t do that” 

“Nat” you said sternly, she’s just trying to be helpful but you have to admit, she can be intimidating at times. 

“Fine, but I have someone for you to met though, I think you’ll like him” you rolled your eyes, you know she’s not going to stop until you give up the name of the person or she will set you up with someone else. 

“I’m not going out with one of your avenger friends” 

“You haven’t even met them plus, I just want you to keep an open mind. You’re not necessarily dating this guy” Natasha pointed out, “Did he asked you out on a proper date yet?” 

You frowned, “Since when are you the relationship expert? And he did but it happens to be at the date of your party” 

“I didn’t say, I was an expert- I’m just stating the facts” 

“You suck” you stuck your tongue at her, “Fine, I’m already going to your birthday party and I will talk to the guy but after no more playing matchmaker okay?” 

Natasha smiled at you, “You’re the best and you’ll love him” 

“Yeah, whatever” 

 

Steve was hoping that he’ll have a date during this party but it seems that you have another plans. He took a sip of beer, trying to listen to Tony’s stories

“Are you even listening? Stop thinking about your girlfriend for once” Tony complained. Bruce is busy greeting guest with Natasha which left Tony to keep Steve company or it could be the other way around. 

“I’m listening,” he lied. Tony rolled his eyes at him, the whole team knew that he had met someone during one of his walks but he never said her name because he knows that they would do a background check on her. 

“You know you could have found her by now or know her even more, if we knew her name and just—“ 

“No Tony, we are not doing background check on her. I like her a lot. I don’t want to scare her off okay?” Tony held his hands up in defeat. 

“Alright but if there’s something wrong with her then –“ 

“There’s nothing wrong with her” 

“Fine, you don’t have to be so salty about it” Tony teased

“Who’s being salty?” Natasha walked up to the guys along with Bruce. 

“This guy” Tony pointed to Steve, “He was hoping his girlfriend would come tonight as a date but she declined saying that she has somewhere to be tonight” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Steve took another sip of his drink; this is going to be a long night. 

“Did you ask her out yet?” Natasha asked

“No, I haven’t—well this one was supposed to be—“ 

“Then you’re still single. You will love my friend” Steve sighed, Natasha has attempted three times to set him up but every girl that he’s been out, well he didn’t clicked with as Sam would describe it, “You said third times the charm but I don’t know—“ 

“I can set up with one of the girls that I know” Tony raised his hands with excitement. 

“No” Natasha and Steve said in unison, Tony flinched at their raised voice. 

“Why not?” he asked 

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable with your choices Tony plus, I really like her so I’m okay” 

Natasha frowned, “can you at least keep your options open? I mean, you never know. I have a really good feeling about this one” Natasha seems well and he knows that she just want to see her happy but sometimes, they can be over top with setting her up with other people. 

“Nat! [Name]’s here!” Clint yelled across the room. Steve was facing his back at the elevato, when he turned a little too fast, when he heard your name. Across the room, there you are, looking straight at him. Clint gestured where Natasha is but instead she spotted you. Steve was glued to his spot and everything around him seem to quiet down and he can hear his own heart beat a little louder. 

Clint gave you an encouraging push as you made your way to Natasha, whom so happened to be standing beside Steve. When you finally reached Natasha, you greeted her Happy Birthday and giving her a big hug. 

“Happy Birthday Nat,” you said as you gave her your present. 

“I’m so happy you’re here. I would like you meet Tony, Bruce and Steve,” turning your attention to the frozen Steve. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you walked across the room. You don’t know why you were so shy around him, you guys have talked day and night since the day he rescued you from Alex so why now? You gave him a shy wave. 

“Steve, this is—“ 

“[Name]” he said, his lips slightly curled. Natasha smirked at her two best friends. 

“It seems like you guys know each other already, why don’t we give you guys sometime to catch up”

You give a slight nod to Natasha before turning your attention to Steve, “Now, I feel silly, I should have known that you’re the Steve Rogers aka Captain America” 

Steve fidgeted with the drink in his hand, “I should have say something” 

“It’s not a problem, I mean I should have put the pieces together with the blue eyes and everything. I heard Captain America has nice blue eyes. I guess, I just didn’t recognize you with cap” 

Steve laughed “Is that what they say?” Steve walked slightly closer to you, “also it was nice just to be Steve and not Captain America” 

You blushed as Steve close the gap between the two of you, “I like you just the way you are, Steve and as Captain America” you lowered your head, not having the strength to look up to him. 

“I was going to ask to be my date for Natasha party, is too late?” he asked, lifting your chin making you look into his blue eyes. 

“No, not at all” you smiled. 

 

Extended ending 

Natasha smiled at the scene in front of her; you and Steve have been inseparable the whole night. Regardless, that you guys were talking to someone else, both of you steal glances at each other. She can’t believe that everything worked out after all, even without trying to play matchmaker. 

“Do you think can find me a date too?” Sam asked, as they both watched you laughed at something that Steve whispered to you. 

For the first in, what it seems to be forever, you and Steve genuinely smiled at each other, found someone you truly cared for


End file.
